


Watch This

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to just watch sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

Just like every person, Jack Harkness had some kinks that his partners sometimes refused to indulge in. Some of his lovers refused to be tied up, some refused to be blindfolded, and still others refused anything other than completely tame sex. Of course, on the flip side, there were lovers who taught him kinks he'd never even _dreamed of_ , but those were few and far between, which Jack thought was a real shame. There was one thing Jack absolutely loved, though, more than watching whichever lover, or lovers, he had at the time coming undone by his hand—or mouth or whatever—alone.

Sometimes, Jack just liked to watch.

He liked to watch his partners get themselves off, knowing that the fact that he was watching them was making them hotter than a physical or mental caress. The lovers that indulged him in this want were even fewer than those who taught him something new, surprisingly enough, but the latest lover to indulge him far surpassed any other before him.

Jones, Ianto Jones, a young archivist from Torchwood One turned Torchwood Three who fought him tooth and nail over the space he had left inside of his heart after experiencing so much tragedy in his short life. Ianto did nearly everything Jack asked of him once Jack finally settled himself down to stay in the young man's heart, and in the bed room was no exception. That's not to say that Ianto was on his back all of the time, quite the opposite in fact, but there was nearly nothing Jack could ask him to which he would not agree.

When Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him to the now rarely-used quarters beneath his office, ordering him to strip and show Jack how he liked to be pleasured, Jack didn't know what he expected. Indignant spluttering, perhaps? What he got was far more than he had bargained. Ianto followed Jack's direction, stripping efficiently, if a bit slower than usual to give Jack a bit more of a show, and going to the toy chest at the end of the bed.

Ianto positioned himself in such a way that his bent frame obscured the view into the container while affording Jack a very attractive view of the young man's backside. Taking his choice or choices with him, Ianto moved over to the camp bed, moving so his back was against the wall and his knees were drawn up to his chest with his legs spread to give Jack a very good view. Jack licked his lips in appreciation, gliding his gaze over Ianto's already quivering body and knowing that Ianto would feel as if a hot hand had dragged itself down the same path Jack's eyes had just taken.

Ianto grabbed the tube of lubricant he'd grabbed from the chest, squirting some out onto his fingers and spreading it enough to coat them thoroughly before bringing his hand down between his legs. Ianto's middle finger on his right hand circled his hole, spreading the lube around it and making the nerve endings light while his forefinger pressed slightly inside himself before withdrawing. He repeated these motions for some time, relaxing his body and closing his senses to everything but Jack's gaze and Ianto's own touch.

When he deemed himself ready, Ianto plunged the two fingers inside himself, arching his back to absorb the stinging pleasure that raced through his body at the action. A low whimper left his lips, and his breath became shorter as he stretched himself the small amount to take the toy he picked earlier. Without much preamble, Ianto slicked the toy probably more than was necessary before sliding it inside. His back arched involuntarily once more, and Ianto could hear Jack's breath speeding at the sight Ianto made. Ianto spared a moment to thank whatever made him ambidextrous as he steadily worked his prostate with the toy while his other hand went to his cock, stroking the flushed, swollen member with a little twist of his wrist at the top that made him try and fail to stifle a cry of pleasure.

Jack watched avidly as Ianto continued in this way before Ianto took his hand from his cock and brought it down to turn on the vibrating feature of the toy. Here Ianto's head snapped back as a raspy expletive tumbled from his lips at the pleasure the stimulation evoked in him. Ianto's hips started twitching minutely into his thrusts of the toy inside himself, and he brought his other hand between his legs, pressing and stroking his perineum in a way Jack had never thought to use on his lover. Ianto definitely seemed to enjoy it as his thighs began trembling almost immediately and his toes began to curl. With one last harsh exhale, Ianto felt his body coiling to come.

Jack knew the instant Ianto's orgasm slammed into him, not from the clenching of Ianto's body around the toy inside of him. No, it was from the way Ianto's face creased between his eyes and his mouth fell open as if he were in shock at what his body was doing. The trembling of Ianto's thighs ceased as come shot from Ianto's cockhead, and he cried out waveringly as each spasm of his release wracked his body.

Soon enough, Ianto was still, though shudders seemed to shake him from the inside out as Jack watched him try to compose himself. Taking pity on his lover, Jack carefully pulled the toy from his lover's body and extricated it easily from Ianto's lax grip. Pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead, Jack reached for the flannel he'd put on the nightstand while Ianto had been undressing, using it to wipe Ianto down before turning the young man so he lay on his side on Jack's camp bed. Seeing that Ianto was almost asleep, Jack decided against moving his adventurous boy and let him sleep as Jack cleaned up the evidence of their activities.

When Ianto woke the next morning, he was in his apartment, but this time, Jack was there, content to hold and to touch what he had only watched.

 _  
**Fin.**   
_


End file.
